Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (Ben's Edition)
Mario Kart Double Dash 2 is a game for the Nintendo Switch that was released June 15, 2019 in North America, Australia, and Europe, while most of Asia received the game on July 12, 2019. The game will be a team-based Mario Kart game with twelve racers. New characters have been added to the roster such as Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, and Shy Guy along with new customization features for your in-game kart. We will know if we finished. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode where you compete in 4 tracks to get trophies. You get points depending on your place in the race, and the player with the most points wins. Grand Prix features 4 difficulties. *'50cc:' The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and CPUs are mostly peaceful. *'100cc:' A medium difficulty. The speed is moderate and CPUs are a bit aggressive. *'150cc:' A hard difficulty. The speed is high and CPUs are dangerous. **'150cc Mirror:' A hard difficulty. Essentially the same as 150cc, although all courses are reversed. *'200cc:' An exceptionally-hard difficulty. The speed is extremely fast and CPUs are very dangerous. **'200cc Mirror:' The hardest normal difficulty. Essentially the same as 200cc, although all courses are reversed. *'Extreme:' The hardest difficulty in the game, and the only one that needs to be unlocked. The speed is ludicrous, the track is mirrored, CPUs are extremely dangerous, and new hazards are added to all tracks to spice them up. Time Trials Race by yourself and try to get the best time in a chosen track. VS The Mode where you race in whatever tracks you want. You can adjust CPU difficulty, number of laps, toggling on and off items (want a race with only Blue Shells? Go ahead), etc. Battle Battle Mode Games Balloon red.png|Balloon Battle Coin5.png|Coin Runners Shine Sprites.png|Shine Runners Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Blast Online Play against players online in VS and Battle modes. You have an online that increases, or decreases, depending on how good you did. Playable Characters Starter Characters Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBULTIMATE.png|Luigi Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Birdo_NSMBP.png|Birdo Toad (Mario).png|Toad Toadette 2 (Mario).png|Toadette Bowser SSBULTIMATE.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guys (Mario).png|Shy Guy BabyMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario T730BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi 20110926204751!Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy RosalinaandLuma SSBUltimate.png|Rosalina Lubba.png|Lubba Wario.png|Wario Waluigi (Mario).png|Waluigi DonkeyKong SSBUltimate.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong SSBUltimate.png|Diddy Kong Cappy Odyssey.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara Goombario2856.png|Goombario Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Unlockable Characters 351px-Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones DRYBONESBOWSER.png|Dry Bowser T730Lakitu.png|Lakitu Wiggler-3.png|Wiggler 215px-MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha T730KingBoo.png|King Boo Spike (Mario).png|Spike Hammer Bro. (Mario).png|Hammer Bro. 200px-Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|Pink Gold Peach Ashley Obliteration.png|Ashley Captain Syrup Smash Bros.png|Captain Syrup WandaSmash.png|Wanda ROB JPN SSBUltimate.png|R.O.B RoboMario New.png|Robo Mario Dr.Mario Smash Bros.png|Dr.Mario 190px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline Mystery Mushroom Jumpman.png|Jumpman Nesterrender.png|Nester Yamamura - Super Mario Maker.png|Yamamura Aqualea.png|Aqualea Azalea gbc.png|Azalea Foreman Spike (Mario Character Encyclopedia).png|Foreman Spike DKBarrel Blast - Lanky Kong.png|Lanky Kong DK64 Chunky Kong.png|Chunky Kong Wii - Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tiny Kong Trophy.png|Tiny Kong Tracks Mushroom Cup MK7-SFC-MC.png|Mario Circuit Piranha Parl.jpg|Petey's Pipeland 1 fiji castaway island best resorts family vacations.jpg|Koopa Resort Flower Cup Bowser’s Castle MK8.png|Bowser's Castle 1 270px-DonkeyKongIsland DKCTF.png|kong island Star Cup super-bell-hill-3d-world.jpg|Super Bell Hill LuigiMansionMK7.png|Luigi's Mansion Special Cup 225px-WaluigisIsland_MP3.png|Waluigi Island Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup 6-Mario-Kart-Wii-Rainbow-Road-Wii-2008.jpg|Rainbow Road (Wii) SNESRainbowRoad.png|Rainbow Road (SNES) Egg Cup Bell Cup All-Cup Tour The All-Cup Tour returns from Mario Kart: Double Dash, and just like in that game, it lets you play all of the tracks in the game in a random order. Items Common Items These are items that can be acquired by everyone on the race. T730BananaPeel.png|Banana Peel TripleBananasMK8-0.png|Triple Banana T730GreenShell.png|Green Shell T730TripleGreenShell.png|Triple Green Shell T730RedShell.png|Red Shell T730TripleRedShell.png|Triple Red Shell T730SpinyShell.png|Spiny Shell Mushroom_(Mario_Kart_8).png|Mushroom T730TripleMushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Star - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Lightning24242.png|Lightning 800px-BulletBillMK86.png|Bullet Bill SuperHorn.png|Super Horn T730Crown.png|Power Crown Special Items These are items that can only be collected by certain characters. FireFlower2.png|Fire Flower (Mario + Luigi) Heart_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png|Heart (Peach + Daisy) YoshiEggNSMBWd.png|Yoshi / Birdo Egg (Yoshi + Birdo) T730BowserShell.png|Bowser Shell (Bowser & Bowser Jr) T730GiantBanana.png|Giant Banana (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) T730GoldenMushroom.png|Golden Mushroom (Toad + Toadette) Launch Star.png|Launch Star (Rosalina & Lubba) CappyOdyssey.png|Capture (Cappy + Tiara) 800px-ChainChompMP8.png|Chain Chomp (Baby Mario + Baby Luigi) PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) Boo (Mario).png|Boo (King Boo) Fig 20 metalblock.png|Metal Box (Metal Mario + Pink Gold Peach) *Banana Peel: Stays on the ground once thrown, and spins out anyone it touches. *Triple Banana: A triple version of the Banana Peel. *Green Shell: Flies in a straight line and richochets off walls. It spins out anyone it touches. *Triple Green Shell: A triple version of the Green Shell. *Red Shell: Homes into the player in front of you and spins them out if they touch it. *Triple Red Shell: A triple version of the Red Shell. *Spiny Shell: Homes into the racer in first place (and may hit other players in front of you), exploding upon impact with them. *Mushroom: Gives the user a small speed boost. *Triple Mushroom: A triple version of the Mushroom. *Bob-Omb: A thrown projectile that explodes shortly after being thrown. *Star: Makes the user temporarily invincible, along with giving them a small speed boost. *Lightning: Shrinks all racers in front of you, slowing them down. *Bullet Bill: Turns you into a Bullet Bill, allowing you to dramtically increase in speed, and become invincible. *Super Horn: Sends out a shockwave around you, spinning out players and destroying all items in the vincinity. *Power Crown: Puts a crown on your head, increasing you stats dramatically. However, you are highlighted on the map, and players can steal the crown by hitting you with items or bumping into you. *Fire Flower: Allows the user to throw fireballs at a rapid speed. *Heart: Places 2 hearts around the kart. Any item that hits the kart are given to you. *Yoshi Egg: Homes into the player in front of you, and lets out several items. *Bowser Shell: A giant shell that richochets off walls and spins out anyone it touches. *Giant Banana: A giant version of the banana that splits into 3 more bananas when hit. *Golden Mushroom: Gives the user infinite boosts for a short time. *Launch Star: Launches the user a great distance. *Capture: Take temporary control of an enemy, as long as you hit them. *Piranha Plant: Places a Piranha Plant beside you. The Piranha Plant bites incoming racers and items. Since it is beside you, it can hit from behind, but it can't hit anyone to the right of you. *Boo: Turns you invsibile, making you immune to items and allowing you to drive on rough terrian without slowing down. The Boo will also take the two best items the other racers are holding and give them to you. *Metal Box: Stays on the ground, similar to a Banana. When hit, it metals the car for a short, making it much slower. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Racing Games